


Strawberry

by TheWild



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Popsicles, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWild/pseuds/TheWild
Summary: Gintoki loves turning your words against you.





	

When you entered the living room, you did not expect to see Gintoki draped over the couch, shirt unbuttoned all the way down with his kimono haphazardly thrown over the table, sucking a popsicle like it was oxygen.

OK, so it was a bit hot outside. Didn’t mean he had to act like the end of the world was nigh. You ignore him as you push up your tank top, ignoring his moans.

“We gotta go to the store. Where’s Shinpachi-kun and Kagura-chan?” you ask, looking through the fridge. There’s nothing that can satisfy your hunger, really, but at least the cool air is refreshing.

“Kids these days run off and never come back to see their parents, always talking about how they want to be a famous Hollywood star.”

“You are making no sense,” you retort.

“I have no idea where those two blockheads are.”

That must mean they’d left while he was sleeping. They tended to do that, in the summer, just to escape his nagging. He’d often ask for people to make a quick food-run while he just rested like the lazy ass he was.

When you got back into the living room, he was tugging down his pants in an effort to let his legs be less sticky. You sat yourself down on the other couch, picking up your Shoujo Weekly.

“You’re going to read that crap again?” Gintoki asks, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Better than moaning and laying on the couch.”

If you hadn’t been reading the conclusion to the newest Shoujo manga chapter, you would’ve seen it coming. In mere seconds, Gintoki is up, popsicle still dangling from his mouth as he snatches the booklet away and traps you between his arms.

His tongue darts along the parts of the popsicle that aren’t in his mouth, and he finally decides to take it out after his little show. You just stare, waiting.

You can’t ignore the heat pooling between your legs, though.

“How about I show you how fun moaning and lying on the couch is, huh?”

The mischievous glint in his eyes and toothy grin paired with his chiseled and sweaty body make your cheeks flush a light pink as you return it with a smile of your own.

“Go ahead,” you whisper.

It’s exactly the invitation Gintoki needs as he places the popsicle in your mouth, hands roaming down to make quick work of your clothes.

Strawberry.

Of course it tastes like strawberry.

“Don’t drop it, or you’ll have to repay me,” Gintoki practically grunts as he pulls down your pants with ease, before shoving your tank top all the way up.

“Mm, pink lingerie. You were prepared for this, weren’t you?”

It actually was the only bra that wasn’t in the laundry, but you couldn’t exactly retort at the moment. You reach for the cold candy in your mouth, but your attempt is quickly stopped by Gintoki’s hands snatching your wrists. He trails kisses up your stomach, over the scrunched up top and along your neck before nibbling on your ear.

“Hands down, kitten,” he rasps, and you quickly comply, “so good at following orders. How about you turn over for me?”

As he says it, he takes the popsicle out of your mouth and lets it roam on your neck, the coldness making you gasp. It is a pleasant contrast with the heat both outside and building up inside. You make yourself comfortable on your stomach, knees touching the ground.

You can feel Gintoki’s erection pressing up against your ass as he leans down so his torso is flush against your back, still moving the popsicle around.

Man, you were going to need a shower after this. You could feel your skin turning sticky.

“Gintoki, please,” you whined, rubbing up against him when he finally threw the popsicle somewhere on the ground and started licking at the parts of your skin that tasted like strawberry.

“Please what?”

You could feel him grinning against your neck when he says that, his hands shoving your bra up so he could freely tease your nipples. The slight moans and gasps are like music to his ears.

“You didn’t finish your sentence,” he mutters, and you wonder how he has it in himself to form coherent sentences when you are very clearly rubbing up against his erection. When you don’t reply, he gives a slight twist and you gasp, arching your back so you are leaning into the touch better.

You see a tuft of grey hair next to your cheek as he’s still busy leaving marks on your neck.

“You know,” a huff and moan as he bites down on your neck, “damn well,” you arch further, if that is still possible, as his hand starts rubbing your thigh, “what I want.”

He chuckles, the laugh that he’d do ever so often either with Okita or when he was off on his own sadistic adventures. You hold your breath at the sound: even though you didn’t know what was going through his head, his deep tones sounded so nice.

The hand that was still occupied with your breast suddenly moves down and both are now on your thighs as he pulls them apart, pulling away from your back -finally, a wave of cold air can soothe your spine- and leaning down in front of your panties, tugging on the sides but not quite taking it off.

“Do I?” he purrs, slowly pulling down the fabric and rubbing your cheek with one hand before slapping it curtly, earning him another breathy gasp.

“So wet already.”

You cover your mouth with your hand in an attempt to seem in control of the situation.

“C’mon now, kitten, don’t be quiet. Want to hear you loud and clear like how Luffy declares he’s going to be king of the pirates,” he breathes against your slit, and the comparison pulls you out of the moment for the slightest second.

“What kind of-”

You don’t have time to continue when he starts lapping at your cunt, enjoying the breathy moans that escape your mouth as you bury your face in the couch. He quickly catches on to the effect he has, letting one leg go to use his thumb to rub your clit slowly. You gasp his name, trying to lean closer, trying to get him to hurry up.

He only starts going slower.

“Ruining the moment, darling.”

“Gintoki, please,” you whimper, turning your head to see him look up and the sight almost sends him gasping for air. Your hair is splayed all over the couch and your shoulders, sweaty and messy but gorgeous paired with your lustful eyes and tinted cheeks. You see him lick his lips.

“Next time you won’t be as lucky,” he promises, voice low as he tries to hold himself in check. You can hear him take off his pants swiftly, impatient, and he also makes quick work of his ridiculous strawberry boxers. When he’s done, he slaps your ass again before squeezing it roughly. The feeling of his calloused hands on your soft skin is heavenly.

“Will you let me see your face, kitten?”

He asks it, but you know it’s an order. You quickly turn, running a hand through your hair to be able to see Gintoki properly as he leans in, the tip of his cock rubbing against your entrance. He steadies himself by placing either hand on the side of your face, looking down intensely.

“Ready?” he purrs, and you nod quickly.

With the slamming of his hips against yours, he pulls you down harder so he’s buried in you completely, the feeling sending your toes curling as you try to find something to hold on to. As Gintoki gets into a pace you can both keep up with- soft mewls leaving your mouth every time he is in completely, his grunts and moans settling in your ears when he leans down and lets you grasp his hair- he sucks at your bottom lip, pulling and biting.

When your leg curls around his back, he slows his pace down.

“Someone’s eager today,” he quips, moaning as you start kissing back and using just as much dominance as him.

Your mind is steadily getting hazier as you feel yourself getting closer and closer to climax- even with the hellish pace Gintoki has settled on.

“Faster,” you moan when he temporarily lets go of your lips, but he just grins.

“How about you ask ol’ Gin-san that in a nice manner?”

The sentence doesn’t sound half as good with his moaning and the slapping of skin on skin in the background, but you decide to just let it be.

“Faster, please,” you start, and when he speeds up for a few thrusts only to simmer down again, you whimper, “ _please_.”

He lets out a breathy laugh before pounding his hips into yours faster, slowly letting go of the rhythm he set for you both as you can feel your head getting dizzy and warmth pooling in your stomach.

“Just a little longer, kitten,” he purrs beside your ear, nipping at the earlobe and enjoying the whimpering moans you are giving him.

When you can feel his hands grip the seat tighter and his grunts getting more unorganized and feral, you roam your hands down his back, running your nails into the skin slightly.

You’re the first one to get your release as your leg jerks involuntarily and you can feel a fire spreading along your skin and bones, falling back on the couch in strained breaths and the occasional moan still escaping. Gintoki holds you close, digging into your sides with his fingers as he finally gets his release as well, settling for just laying down on top of you.

His curly hair tickles your neck and you smile.

“So, going to do anything productive today?” you ask him, finally regaining your breath.

“Just going to sleep here.”

Let’s just say, when you two heard the front door open, you rushed to get your clothes back on, much to Gintoki’s dismay.

**Author's Note:**

> well, here we are, the first time I've written smut. Let me know what you think! Enjoy <3


End file.
